RISK GENES AND ENVIRONMENT INTERACTIONS IN NTDS ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: ABSTRACT Core A provides an anchor for the Program, assisting in grant administration and budget management as well as preparation of annual reports. It organizes annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory faculty with Program investigators. Internal Advisory Board meetings will take place in Manhattan, while yearly External Advisory Board meetings will take place alternately in NY or TX. The Core will continue to schedule the monthly meetings of the project participants, which take place via videoconferencing and at times with in person participation of TX and OR members. It will organize and administratively support the periodic meetings in NY of Program investigators with those from TX and OR sites. Core A will coordinate training opportunities for Program investigators (students, postdocs, faculty). It will support collaborative experiments across Projects by facilitating the shipment of materials between NY, TX and OR. It will serve as the administrative link between the WCMC Genome Resources Core Facility (GRCF), the NY Genome Center and the laboratories at WCMC in New York, the University of Texas at Austin, Dell Pediatric Research Institute, and Oregon Health & Science University, Department of Genetics. These activities will continue to ensure the cohesiveness of this highly integrated Program.